Last Stand of the Wreckers
As Elizabeth awaits Windblade's recovery, she is told of the Wreckers' Last Stand while liberating the Prison of Garrus-9 from Megatron's Big Guns, the Phase Sixers... Plot Road to Recovery Elizabeth looks at a comatose Windblade, asking her to not die. Ultra Magnus tells Elizabeth that Windblade will live, but she won't wake up as soon as she expects. Elizabeth mentions that she doesn't like seeing friends comatose, as they are left within a prison, their mind. Ultra Magnus tells Elizabeth that if her mind is a Prison, she will surely break out, or the help of her friends will help break her out. Elizabeth asks how, and Ultra Magnus tells Elizabeth that he use to lead The Wreckers, before the Commandership was given to Scattershot and Leadfoot. Springer corrects Ultra Magnus by mentioning that they co-led the Wreckers. Ultra Magnus mentioned that Springer lead the Wreckers for five missions, before Optimus Prime ordered him to take over their Operations. Elizabeth asks what happened, and Springer mentions that it was the Sixth Mission of The Wreckers, after they were reformed. Rollbar pitches in too, mentioning that they were dispatched to liberate the Prison "Garrus-9" from Megatron's Juggernauts, the Phase Sixers. ELizabeth asks if she could hear the story, and Ultra Magnus tells Springer to tell it, as he has a better recollection of what happened. Millions of Years Ago, Garrus-9, Elba Roller orders his Staff of Garrus-9 to drive back The Reapers. Kick-Off tells Roller that the Reavers are Megatron's Savage Experiments. Turbofire, Foxfire, and Causeway fire upon the Reapers, as they march forwards to Garrus-9. Roller calls upon the aide of Omega Supreme. That is, until the Reapers' leader, Clench, is killed by a random shot made by Spin-Out. The Reapers begin to retreat, as Runabout and Runamuck contact Megatron. Megatron tells them that he already sent forces to back them up. As Roller complements their victory, he is soon mistaken, by the arrival of Gigatron, Heretech, and Killmaster. Dezarus asks if they were the Back Up Megatron sent, and Gigatron replies that they are, but simultaneously kill Dezarus. Gigatron mentions that as the new Alpha of the Phase Sixers', following Overlord's disappearance, he shall lead the Reapers into overhtrowing Garrus-9. Gigatron then orders Killmaster to do his thing. Killmaster waves his wand, killing several Autobot guards. Gigatron flies in, and engages in a fight with Roller, and achieving victory over his foe. Gigatron orders the guards to surrender, or have their leader terminated. The guards surrender, and Gigatron ordere Heretech to take Roller to unlock Aequitas. Heretech does as ordered, and tells the Reapers that Garrus-9 is theirs. The Reapers cheer in victory, as Gigatron proceeds to kill another guard. What next? Elizabeth asks if it was necessary to tell that, and Springer mentions how would she know what happened, if she didn't know the cause. Elizabeth mentions how he knows how that happened, and Sprigner mentions that after the event, he gained security footage of what happened. Rollbar tells Elizabeth that she and her sister were dispatched to Garrus-9, but failed to liberate the prison. Elizabeth then asks Springer to continue. Garrus-9, Three Years Later Springer tells his fellow Wreckers that he and Ultra Magnus were tasked with leading the Wreckers into liberating Garrus-9 from three of the six Phase Sixers. Roadbuster tells them to bring the carnage, and Springer tells Roadbuster to simmer down. Ultra Magnus tells Springer that they are over Garrus-9 now. Springer tells the Wreckers that they are going to be dropped in, as the attack was meant to be a sneak attack, but due to all their members, they can't afford it. Ultra Magnus drops the pod full of Wreckers, which crashes in through the ceiling and right in front of Gigatron. The pod bursts open, and all Wreckers begin shooting. Gigatron orders the Reapers to attack, as he asks Springer who they are. Springer mentions that they're THE WRECKERS. Gigatron mentions that The Wreckers are no more, as they fall to Overlord's hands hundreds of years ago. Springer attacks Gigatron, as the Reapers attack. Sedan, Bumper, and Crest are killed, and Springer orders the Wreckers to fall back. Ultra Magnus jumps out of his ship, as Downshift, Road Rage, Raider, Volks, and Jetfire follow. The ship then crashes into Garrus-9. Ultra Magnus tells his Wreckers that they were ordered to free the staff, and recover Aequitas. The Wreckers begin to follow Ultra Magnus, as Magnus contacts Springer, asking how their mission is going. Springer mentions that three are already dead. Magnus orders Springer to find the Staff, while his team recovers Aequitas. After getting to an isolated part of the Prison, Leadfoot asks where the Staff would be. Springer mentions that if anything like this were to happen, they would head for a Chamber known as the "Last Resort". Springer orders Hyperion to locate Last Resort, as he, Leadfoot, Topspin, Hound, and Sentry fire upon the chasing Decepticons. Hyperion mentions that Last Resort is ten levels down, before being shot in the head, and killed by a Reaper. Roadbuster sends a missile, killing the Reaper, avenging Hyperion. Springer orders some of the Wreckers to find Magnus's team, as they find the Staff, in the case their team is found and killed by the Reapers. Meanwhile, Magnus's team finds the Aequitas Chamber. Magnus finds a heavily beaten Roller being tortured by Heretech. Heretech attacks the Wreckers. As Heretech rips off Volk's left arm, Downshift brings out a gun and points it at Heretech. Heretech mentions that no puny gun can take him down. Downshift mentions that he built this gun, out of the armor of Prima. Heretech uses his telekinesis to lift Downshift into the air and compress him, killing him. Volks, injured crawls to Roller as Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, Road Rage, and Raider attack Heretech. Sandstorm leads Broadside, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Arcee, Hot Rod, and Threnody to Magnus's location. Meanwhile, As Springer leads the Wreckers to find Last Resort, the ground beneath them crumbles, and the Wreckers fall down it. Sandstorm's right arm is shot off by Runamuck, as Runabout shoots and injures Smokescreen. Arcee leaps at them and slices their arms off. Arcee threatens to kill them, unless they answer one question. She asks why the Decepticons attacked Garrus-9. Runamuck tells Arcee that Megatron wanted to free Garrus-9's most powerful inmates, such as Dreadbot, Skyquake & Dreadwing, Mesothulas, the Combaticons, Predacons, Terrorcons, and Bludgeon. Arcee thanks Runamuck, and prepares to kill him, only for Hot Rod to stop her. Springer wakes up and finds himself and the other Wreckers in torture chairs. The sadist Reaper, Stalker, approaches Side Burn. He begins to use s drill to torture Side Burn, while the other Wreckers watch. Suddenly, Stalker is attacked by a fellow Decepticon in the form of Snare. Stalker demands to know what he's doing, and Snare mentions that he will not tolerate the death toll in the war. Elsewhere, Gigatron tells Killmaster to join Heretech, who is having trouble unlocking Aequitas. Killmaster leaves, as he is contacted by Stalker, who mentions that Snare has betrayed them. Gigatron leaves. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus uses his Hammer to smash Heretech into the ground, and Raider shoots Heretech's head, causing it to blow up. Sandstorm and his Wreckers arrive, and mentions that Springer sent them. Magnus hears a noise, and asks what it is. Killmaster proceeds to kill Sentry. Arcee then slices off Killmaster's right arm, and Hot Rod shoots him. Ultra Magnus orders the Wreckers to kill Killmaster. Meanwhile, Snare manages to free Springer and Roadbuster, before being shot and killed by Stalker. Stalker then tells Springer to stand down, or Side Burn dies. Side Burn tells Stalker to fuck off, and Stalker kills him. This allows Springer to leap towards Stalker, and impale him. As Stalker dies, he tells Springer that Gigatron is on his way, before Springer shoots him in the head. after killing Killmaster, Magnus mentions that Aequitas needs a sacrifice to activate, and asks who will be the candidate. Volks offers to be sacrificed, and sticks his arm in Aequitas. He is electrocuted to death, as Threnody links himself to the Mainframe. He begins downloading the mainframe into a Data Slug. The Wreckers hear pounding on the door, and Magnus mentions that the Decepticons know they are here. Threnody mentions that there is a way to escape the Aequitas Chamber, but someone will need to fend off the Decepticons in order to escape. Before Magnus asks for a candidate, Threnody hands him the Data Slug. Threnody mentions that he always wanted to go out and serve a hero's death. Magnus tells Threnody good luck, as the Wreckers retreat. Threnody opens the doors, and the Reapers charge in and begin ripping Threnody apart, though he kills several Reapers. Meanwhile, after Springer frees Bulkhead, Bulkhead reminds him of Stalker's warning about Gigatron. Before he could finish, Gigatron attacks the Wreckers, and Springer orders the Wreckers to attack. The Wreckers engage Gigatron, who begins incapacitating each of them, one by one. Ultra Magnus's team arrives, and attacks Gigatron as well. Springer asks if they freed the Staff, and Magnus orders someone to free them. Arcee and Hot Rod volunteer and leave. They encounter the remaining Reapers, and both team up to kill them. After slaying them, Hot Rod tells Arcee that she's good. Both then head to Last Resort's level, and frees the Staff. Hot Rod mentions that Roller is still in the Aequitas Chamber, and Rollbar mentions that she'll lead the rescue team. A Tale's End Gigatron incapacitates all but two Wreckers: Whirl and Roadbuster. As Whirl shoots Gigatron, Roadbuster fills a machine gun, before firing upon Gigatron. Gigatron mentions that it'll take a lot more than bullets, before grabbing Whirl and slamming him on the ground. Roadbuster tells Gigatron that he injected mini explosives within him, and tells him to kiss his ass goodbye. Roadbuster then activates the mini explosives, which causes Gigatron's body to explode, revealing his Exo-skeleton. Gigatron then smashes Roadbuster. Gigatron then grabs Springer and prepares to kill him, until Kup reawakens and shoots Gigatron's arms off. Springer then uses his sword to decapitate Gigatron. Springer mentions that the deed is dine, as Hot Rod, Arcee, Heatwave, the Staff, and Rollbar walk out, carrying Roller. Springer mentions that the mission is done. Magnus tells Springer that they recovered Aequitas, and Springer tells Magnus to contact Prowl, and tell him that they rescued the Staff, recovered Aequitas, and killed three of Megatron's Phase Sixers. Elizabeth asks if it really happened, and Roadbuster shows her the facial scars he received from Gigatron. Elizabeth asks what happened afterwards. Springer mentions that after the In-Home Protocol, Roller and his Staff remained guarding Garrus-9 afterwards. the Data Slug was shot into space, so the Decepticons may never get Aequitas programming, and the deceased Wreckers were placed in the Zone of Rememberance within their old Space Station, Debris. Windblade wakes up and asks what happened. Elizabeth then hugs Windblade, saying that the story woke her out of her coma. Windblade seriously asks what happened... Featured Characters * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton * Autobots ** Team Prime *** Ultra Magnus *** Springer ** Elite Guard *** Rollbar *** Heatwave ** Garrus-9 Staff *** Roller *** Kick-Off *** Turbofire *** Foxfire *** Causeway *** Spin-Out ** Wreckers *** Springer (Flashback) *** Ultra Magnus (Flashback) *** Leadfoot *** Topspin *** Roadbuster *** Whirl *** Road Rage *** Raider *** Wheeljack *** Bulkhead *** Hound *** Hot Rod *** Downshift *** Sentry *** Threnody *** Hyperion *** Crest *** Kup *** Pyropath *** Calibreak *** Smokescreen *** Crosshairs *** Blurr *** Arcee *** Tempest *** Inferno *** Jetfire *** Bumper *** Sedan *** Volks *** Side Burn *** Broadside *** Sandstorm * Decepticons ** Reapers *** Clench *** Runabout *** Runamuck *** Dezarus *** Stalker *** Snare ** Megatron ** Phase Sixers *** Gigatron *** Heretech *** Killmaster Soundtrack * "Come with Me Now" by KONGOS * "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes * "I Won't Back Down" by Tom Petty or Sam Eliott Episode Casualties * Clench * Dezarus * Garrus-9 Guards * Wreckers ** Sedan ** Bumper ** Crest ** Hyperion ** Downshift ** Sentry ** Volks ** Side Burn ** Threnody * Heretech * Snare * Stalker * Killmaster * Gigatron Notes * Based off of the comic story of the Same Name. * Obvious differences include the God Damn ROSTER: ** Comic Lineup- Springer, Topspin, Twin Twist, Kup, Perceptor, Ironfist, Pyro, Rotorstorm, Guzzle, Verity Carlo, & Impactor. ** Episode Lineup- Ultra Magnus, Springer, Leadfoot, Topspin, Roadbuster, Whirl, Road Rage, Raider, Inferno, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Hound, Hot Rod, Arcee, Blurr, Kup, Pyropath, Tempest, Crosshairs, Jetfire, Smokescreen, Calibreak, Sandstorm, Broadside, Sedan, Bumper (aka Bumblejumper), Crest, Hyperion, Downshift, Sentry, Volks, Side Burn, & Threnody. * The fates of Broadside and Sandstorm aren't mentioned. But I'll assure you, they're alive. * The main villain of the Last Stand of the Wreckers comic Storyline was OVERLORD. But, since Overlord won't appear for another good while. Though, that's where Gigatron comes in. Gigatron was the alternative name for Overlord. * This episode also reveals the fate of Gigatron following his last appearance in War for Cybertron Part 2. Episode Script Last Stand of the Wreckers Script